Il fut une autre vie
by Ladywintersoldier
Summary: Avant même que Marinette ne trouve une mystérieuse paire de boucle d'oreille dans sa chambre, celles-ci furent volées par une personne inconnu. Le voleur donnera les bijoux précieux à une certaine Lila Rossi, elle deviendra alors Ladybug. En compagnie de son 'acolyte' Chat noir elle sauve Paris des Akumas tout en profitant de la vie d'une jeune riche et célèbre.


Marinette ne savait pas si elle devait simplement soupirer ou crier son exaspération. Elle ne comprenait simplement pas ce qui lui arrivait à cet instant précis. Dans sa chambre, enroulée dans ses couvertures, elle ne pouvait cesser de fixer la trappe au dessus de sa tête qui menait vers sa terrasse. Le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir la rejoindre peu importe à quel point elle le désirait. Elle restait simplement incapable de se remettre du vide qu'elle avait au fond d'elle-même, vide qui n'avait pas lieu d'être car l'adolescente ignorait à proprement parler ce qui pouvait bien lui manquer autant. Elle se dit que surement tout hier mieux demain, mais sa tête continuait à réfléchir pour elle, le néant aspirant toutes les chances qu'elle avait de se calmer. Au final elle soupira sa frustration avant de s'assoir sur son lit et passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les entortiller autour de ses doigts. Peut-être n'était-ce que le stress de recommencer une nouvelle année à l'école? Après tout, cette journée avait été pleine d'émotion alors que pour la première fois de sa vie Marinette avait ressentie le besoin de se fondre avec le sol. Adrien, le beau Adrien, lui avait tendu un parapluie et depuis sa vie n'était plus la même. Quelque chose en elle avait changé à cet instant même, tel l'appel de la nature, elle s'était éveillée pour la toute première fois dans sa vie. Pourtant même si son cœur avait oublié de battre lors de quelques secondes rien n'expliquait le vide à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Oh allez marinette . » se chuchotait-elle doucement en laissant échapper un long et douloureux soupire. « Reprend toi un peu...tu te fais des idées ma vieille. »

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris de soudainement s'affirmer devant Chloé Bourgeois. Comme si une force plus puissante qu'elle l'avait poussée à prendre sa place, à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire lors de quelques secondes qu'elle était devenu une héroïne. La réalité était très différente de ce qu'elle aurait aimée. Alors que des héros masqués sauvaient la ville de Paris, elle était dans sa chambre bien au chaud cachée sous ses couvertures et surtout loin des akumas. Ladybug et chat noir, pensait elle non sans sentir une boule se former au creux de son ventre, ils en avaient de la chance malgré toute les responsabilités que cela impliquait. Pourtant ce n'est pas la gloire de la ladybug que marinette enviait mais plutôt la force de sauver ceux qu'elle aimait. Si la nouvelle héroïne se prélassait devant les médias, elle admirait chat noir qui gardait son calme derrière les bêtises de sa partenaire, sauvant Paris pratiquement à lui seul. Marinette se secouait la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur ses oreillers. Il était grand temps que cette nuit passe enfin.

À l'autre bout de la ville, dans une luxueuse chambre d'hôtel, se tenait Lila Rossi qui faisait la tête à la petite fée. Elle la fixait du regard, l'intimidant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, rouge de rage devant le refus de sa kwami.

« Je n'aurai pas la force Lila... » disait prudemment la petite coccinelle en croisant ses bras sur elle-même dans une tentation de se rassurer. « Je dois absolument manger quelque chose de sucré et j'ai besoin de temps. » elle se reculait un peu de sa choisi, se demandant encore comment diable elle avait pu finir avec celle-ci.

Maitre FU avait pourtant dit qu'elle serait avec une certaine Marinette, fille de boulanger, une adolescente gentille au cœur d'or. Comment est-ce que cette erreur avait bien pu se produire? La petite Kwami rêvait que Plagg vienne la secourir de cette situation, mais il lui semblait aussi loin qu'elle le sentait proche, ce qui brisait encore plus son petit cœur effrayé. Depuis son arrivé ici Lila n'avait fait qu'exiger des efforts de la part de Tikki qui s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Elle rêvait de calme, d'un biscuit, de Plagg, mais aucun de ses rêves ne s'étaient réalisés jusque-là. Si Tikki s'était dit au début qu'elle devait apprendre à mieux connaître sa jeune maîtresse, elle savait désormais que ce qui se cachait derrière l'adolescente n'était que de l'égoïsme et de la cruauté pour autrui. Elle gloussait doucement, serrant ses petits doigts plus fort sur ses bras, espérant ne pas subir une nouvelle crise de colère de la pars de la jeune brunette. Un très long soupire se fit entendre de la pars de la concernée alors qu'elle roulait les yeux au plafond et replongeait son regard en colère directement vers la fée.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis sur 'On ne mange pas de produits transformés' dans la maison? » s'exclamait l'adolescente en furie. « Tu devras te faire à cette règle, je ne veux absolument plus aucune discussion sur ce sujet, c'est compris kiki? »

La fée baissait les yeux au sol et retournait se cacher derrière une plante alors que Lila se retournait en exclamant des insultes à haute voix. La brune saisit son téléphone et pris place dans son lit avant de taper un message. Elle s'excusait auprès du journaliste de ne pouvoir se rendre à l'entrevue vêtue de son costume et demandait de trouver une nouvelle date pour cette rencontre médiatique. Dire qu'il n'y à pas si longtemps la jeune Italo-française n'était qu'une gosse de riche et célèbre. Si ses aspirations de popularité n'avaient en rien changé depuis le jour qu'on lui avait offert son miraculous, certains plans avaient certainement changés. Désormais elle était une super héroïne et elle devait faire face à un public très attentif de ses faits et gestes. Devant les médias elle était courageuse, gentille, ouverte d'esprit, mais derrière elle pouvait laisser sortir la véritable Lila. La brune commença à entortiller ses cheveux entre ses doigts en se remémorant cette soirée fatidique ou toute sa vie avait pris une tournure différente pour le positif de son compte Instagram et du nombre de ses followers.

Sous la pluie s'avançait une femme sous une cape tout droit sortie d'un film de Disney, tremblante, elle agrippait le bras de Lila qui dégoutée s'était immédiatement défait de sa prise. Elle se souvenait avoir émit un crie de frustration et d'avoir été dégoutée par l'apparence hideuse de cette vieille femme. Celle-ci avait tendu la boîte vers l'adolescente en tentant de lui dire quelques mots, mais en moins de quelques secondes Lila avait frappée sa main afin que la dame échappe le boitier. La vieille dame s'était penchée pour ramasser l'objet alors que Lila essuyait le revers de sa main sur son jeans préféré en se remémorant qu'elle devrait le brûler rendu à la maison et alors qu'elle prenait un pas rapide pour s'éloigner la dame haussait la voix.

« Tu dois accepter mon cadeau Lila Rossi. Tu le regretteras amèrement sinon... » dit-elle fortement ce qui arrêtait la course de notre brunette qui se retournait le visage déformé par la colère. En abaissant le parapluie au-dessus de sa tête, elle revenait vers la vieille dame qui glissais de nouveau la boite mystérieuse devant elle. « Après tout... » dit la vieille bique « quelqu'un est entrain de nous filmer pour ton Instagram. »

Ces mots furent les seuls dont elle avait besoin pour chercher de gauche à droite quelqu'un qui serait entrain d'immortaliser la scène. Non loin se tenait un groupe d'adolescents, cellulaire en main, mais difficile de savoir s'ils filmaient la scène ou s'ils vaquaient à leurs occupations. Dans le doute Lila adoucissait ses traits et reprenait un doux sourire en empoignant la petite boîte de bois étrange. « Contente? Je peux partir maintenant? » dit-elle en roulant des yeux et soupirant son exaspération. La vieille bique ne fit que hocher positivement de la tête ce qui provoqua Lila de se retourner en moins de quelques secondes afin qu'elle finisse sa course en face de son hôtel.

Une fois en sécurité loin des lépreux elle montait dans sa chambre et jetais la boîte dans un coin de la pièce sans prendre la chance de l'ouvrir. Elle se changeait, se douchait, sautait dans son lit et se mit frénétiquement à envoyer des messages textes à son seul autre ami riche et célèbre dans tout Paris. Enfin, il y en avait d'autres, mais c'était le seul qui l'intéressait parmi tous les autres. Elle racontait son histoire étrange à Adrien (en omettant la partie ou elle avait été méchante bien sûr) et lui demandait conseil. Il ne répondait pas, ne répondrait pas non plus même après une longue minute d'attente. À en croire qu'il avait autre chose à faire comme sauter de toit en toit dans tout Paris habillé d'un costume de super machin. La curiosité fut trop grande pour l'adolescente malgré le dégout très présent et elle se relevait du lit en direction du coin perdu. Doucement elle prit la boîte en bois et l'ouvrait pour y voir deux petites boucles d'oreilles de très mauvais goût. Elles étaient très démodées, les poids n'avaient fait leur retour que la saison d'automne dernière et ne reviendraient pas avant au moins deux saisons. Pourtant quelque chose fut plus fort que Lila, elle fini par les mettre en place, juste pour voir ce qu'elles avaient de si spéciale. Depuis ce jour là elle avait rencontrée Tikki, elle était devenu Ladybug, la magnifique et parfaite Lila Rossi était devenu l'adolescente la plus importante de toute la France.

Exaspéré, le jeune homme se posait enfin dans sa chambre après s'être détransformé pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il fermait ses yeux, ses mains entourant son oreiller alors qu'il était couché sur le ventre en laissant entendre un crie de douleur. Plagg volait au-dessus de son élu, inquiet de son état, mais les spécialités du kwami n'était pas sur les maux du cœur. Adrien n'en revenait simplement pas, encore une soirée à parcourir Paris seul tendis que Ladybug se prélassait sans le moindre effort devant les médias. Elle avait tous les mérites pendant que chat noir se tuait littéralement à chasser ainsi que détruire les akumas. Il ouvrait ses yeux en se tournant alors vers Plagg pour se plaindre à haute voix.

« Trouve un autre élu Plagg! Je n'en peux plus d'elle! » dit-il en se retournant sur lui-même pour faire face au petit chat noir qui avait de grands yeux tristes. « Je sais...il y a eu une erreur et blablabla... » Adrien faisait bouger sa main en forme de bouche et imitait la super héroïne avec un ton très sarcastique et une grimace au visage. « Combien de temps encore je vais devoir endurer tout cela? »

Adrien savait bien qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse de la pars de Plagg, a vraie dire il ne s'attendait pas réellement à avoir une réponse concrète, juste d'être rassuré. Il serait mort bien avant d'avoir atteint Hawkmoth, la fatigue le gagnait beaucoup trop rapidement et que dire des véritables blessures qu'il s'infligeait sous sa forme civile à la longue de prendre des coups pour sa partenaire. Le chat avait expliqué de long en large à Adrien que la situation serait bientôt remédiée car maitre Fu était sur le cas des miraculous volés, mais plus ça allait, plus le blond voulait lui-même retirer les boucles d'oreilles de l'italienne. Lila, se dit-il, il fallait bien qu'il tombe sur la seule fille de toute Paris qui était éperdument amoureuse de lui. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux doucement avant de soupirer et de refermer ses yeux. Demain Adrien retournerait à l'école, il avait besoin du peu de sommeil qu'il pouvait prendre, surtout qu'il était déjà trois heure du matin.

Son alarme devait sonner depuis une bonne dizaine de minute quand Sabine vint réveiller sa belle au bois dormant. 'L'école', qu'elle dit dans ce qui semblait être un chuchotement aux oreilles de Marinette. ' Lève-toi sinon tu vas encore être en retard.' Cette nouvelle eu l'effet d'une bombe sur notre adolescente qui se redressait d'un seul bon pour s'enfuir dans sa salle de bain afin de prendre une douche éclair. Sa mère ricanait un peu en la voyant aller, mais elle redescendit en cuisine sans un seul autre mot, laissant sa tendre retardataire se préparer en paix. Sabine connaissait bien sa fille, voilà pourquoi elle s'était jurée de la réveiller bien avant les cours, comme ça elle ne serait pas en retard du moins cette année. La belle chinoise redescendit religieusement dans la pâtisserie au premier étage et ainsi Marinette se retrouvait complètement seule dans l'appartement familial. Une fois la douche prise notre adolescente couru vers sa garde-robe, non sans trébucher et se retrouver nez contre le sol dans un échec total. Avec un mince grognement elle reprit appui sur ses avant-bras avant de relever la tête et souffler sur ses cheveux afin de les retirer de son visage. Pas le temps de se plaindre, elle se relevait et allait enfiler une tenue descente pour le collège, avant de se regarder dans le miroir une seconde. Elle réfléchit un total de quatre seconde avant de laisser ses cheveux en pagailles, les plaçant d'une main lasse, laissant les pointes onduler toucher ses épaules. La jeune fille pris un déjeuner en vitesse avant de sortir de la maison, non sans saluer ses parents, et d'orner un magnifique sourire en arrivant enfin aux marches du collège.

« MARIE! » s'écriait Alya en secouant sa main vers elle, lui faisant de grand signe afin qu'elle se dépêche de la rejoindre, réaction que Marinette eu quasi automatiquement. « J'ai mis à jour le Catblog. Hier Chat Noir lui-même s'est perché à ma fenêtre avant de retourner combattre l'Akuma. Tu imagines? Le beau super-héros, chez moi, juste pour moi...enfin pour défendre Paris, mais quand même! » dit-elle frénétiquement en prenant à peine de respiration. Cette action eu pour effet de faire sourire Marinette qui admirait la passion de sa meilleure amie concernant son blog. Heureusement qu'elle n'est fan que de Chat Noir et non Ladybug , se dit Marinette, je ne peux pas croire que cette fille n'est pas une farce.

« Tu as vu Chat Noir Alya? » dit une voix familière qui eu pour effet de figer complètement notre adolescente sur place. « Il était comment? » continuait le blond qui passait une main sur l'épaule de Marie pour s'appuyer peut avant de lui donner un regard qu'elle ne pouvait décrire qu'avec le mot joueur.

« Fort, courageux et ...oserais-je le dire...bien sur que oui...il à un de ses culs! » dit Alya avant de recevoir un HEY de la pars de Nino qui venait d'arriver.

Adrien semblait sous le choc, c'était tel que Marie semblait lire dans ses yeux de l'embarrassement, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il se notait mentalement de ne JAMAIS retourner sur le balcon des Césaire pour le restant de ses jours. « C'est...bien...je veux dire bon à savoir...enfin... » balbutiait le blond dans un inconfort très apparent.

« Oh ça va... » répliquait Alya « Vous deux ne savez pas apprécier des fesses rebondit si elles se trouvent sur un homme, je comprends ça...mais Marie elle me supporte. Non? Marie? » La jeune rousse se retournait vers sa meilleure amie après avoir mentionner les deux garçons, mais bien qu'elle ait cru se retrouver vers un regard supporteur elle ne vit que l'adolescente rouge pivoine tandis que la main d'Adrien se trouvait encore sur son épaule. « Enfin, l'important c'est qu'il a encore sauvé Paris, tandis que Lady nulle se faisait les ongles. » finit elle accompagnés de trois soupires qui en avaient beaucoup à dire.

Qui ne savait pas qu'Alya détestait à mort Ladybug? Elle l'avait filmée à multiples reprise assise à boire son café alors que le pauvre Chat Noir se faisait lancer cinquante pieds dans les airs. Il se prenait les coups, il se battait seul, il était souvent épuisé et deviné qui récoltait la gloire alors qu'il n'était traité qu'en acolyte. Alya avait créé un blog afin d'être la supportrice numéro un du super héros, montrant au grand jour qui était le véritable sauveur de leur ville. Malheureusement son blog n'était regardé que par la classe pour le moment, mais Alya gardait espoir d'avoir un succès international, si ce n'était que pour réussir à mettre la vérité au grand jour. Marinette admirait cela en son amie, plus que tout, mais pour le moment sa vie tournait autour de cette main qui serrait légèrement son épaule et ce sentiment qu'elle avait d'être sur le point de mourir d'un immense bonheur. Elle du pourtant sortir de ses rêveries alors que la cloche sonnait et qu'ils devaient tous se rendre en classe. La main tant aimée d'Adrien quittait son épaule et l'adolescente eu l'impression de respirer à nouveau pour la première fois depuis des années.

« Sinon mec, tu es prêt pour la fête? Ton père à dit oui j'espère... » dit Nino en s'éloignant avec Adrien alors que Alya aidait son amie à se diriger à nouveau. « Non, il a refusé, mais on se reprendra chez moi samedi? » dit le beau blond avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux trop loin des oreilles des deux filles pour qu'elles entendent la suite.

Prenant ses livres, Marinette regardait partout autour d'elle en observant chacun de ses collègues de classe. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas empêcher ce sentiment de tiraillement au fond de son estomac, comme s'il s'était noué lui-même, suivit par un vide qu'elle ne pouvait oublier. Elle avait beau s'occuper chaque jour en dessinant de nouveau design pour son portfolio, elle avait beau sortir avec ses amis et rêvasser à chaque fois qu'Adrien passait près d'elle, quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit en elle. Un changement important qu'elle avait identifié au début comme la puberté, pour finalement se rendre compte que c'était bien plus que cela, quoi qu'elle ne tente rien ne pouvait enlever ce sentiment de néant. Son état semblait s'apparenter à une dépression selon internet, mais Marinette ne comprenait simplement pas comment elle aurait pu développer cette maladie, elle qui se sentait tout de même heureuse. Ce fut la deuxième cloche qui la sortie de ses pensées alors que ses yeux s'étaient perdus sur le yo-yo dans son casier. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure elle fermait la porte et se rendait en classe machinalement.

Le principal Damocles se présentait en classe peut avant le début du cours alors que Marinette prenait sa place attitrée en lançant un regard interrogateur à Alya. Celle-ci ne fit que relever les épaules, tout aussi perdu quant à la raison de sa présence, mais leurs questions furent vite répondues par la voix du principal.

« Cher élève, désormais nous aurons des nouvelles mesures en cas d'attaque d'Akuma. » commençait-il sévèrement alors que Marinette plaçait ses mains sous son menton en appuyant ses coudes sur la table. Comme si cette position allait soudainement l'aider à mieux écouter le vieil homme qui avait un air plus sévère que jamais. « Vous devrez vous rassemblez tous ensemble au gymnase où les professeurs prendront vos présences. En cas de code rouge il vous sera attendue de rester calme et de suivre votre professeur. » Ses explications allaient continuer pendant encore quelques minutes. Il gardait son air glacial tout au long de sa présentation, à en croire que cela lui glaçait lui-même le sang, regardant chaque élève chacun à leur tour. Peu avant de quitter la pièce il donnait parole à Madame Bustier qui s'avançait avec un sourire plus chaleureux au visage que ce dernier.

« Ce ne sont là que des mesures de préventions bien sûr... » son regard s'arrêtait sur Adrien -qui essuyait alors son front en soufflant un soulagement. - « Aucune attaque n'a été déclarée aujourd'hui et en espérant un peu peut-être que les attaques cesseront. »

Marinette doutait terriblement de la fin de cette phrase. Il était certain que les attaques recommenceraient, personne ne savait qui était Hawkmoth et encore moins pourquoi il s'en prenait à Paris. Ajoutons à cela l'héroïne à deux balles qui laissait son coéquipier prendre tous les coups pour elle...Sur cette pensée l'adolescente se dit que la prochaine victime du super vilain risquait fort probablement d'être Chat Noir. Elle soupirait doucement avant de se couler sur sa chaise, espérant subtilement qu'elle pourrait intervenir un jour, ce malgré le fait qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente parmi tant d'autres. Était-ce mal pour elle de rêver pouvoir faire équipe avec le héros et sauver Paris à ses côtés? Un nouveau soupire sortie de sa bouche et elle laissait tomber sa tête entre ses bras. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi elle sentie une boule se former dans sa gorge, ses yeux devenant irrités et le sentiment de s'être fait dérober son destin fit son grand retour. Le reste de la matinée fut terriblement long ainsi que fatiguant, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de fermer ses yeux de temps en temps malgré que Madame Bustier l'interpellât afin qu'elle réponde à des questions. Son moral était si bas que cela inquiétait de toute évidence la professeure qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui troublait autant l'adolescente. Elle qui était souriante, pleine de vie, n'était désormais que l'ombre d'elle-même. Quand la cloche du diner sonnait enfin la main chaleureuse d'Alya vint serrer la sienne et les deux s'échangèrent un sourire sympathique.

Les quatre amis formés d'Adrien, Alya, Marinette ainsi que Nino allaient prendre une marche jusqu'au parc afin de déguster un petit repas principalement concocter par les parents de notre apprentie styliste. Ils prirent place à l'ombre d'un arbre tout en installant le repas ainsi que les boissons que les garçons avaient pris soin d'apporter. Une scène typique où Alya tenait subtilement la main de Nino en croyant fermement que le blondinet et la jeune fille aux cheveux d'un sombre saphir ne se doutaient de rien. En plein milieu du repas ils virent au loin des reporteurs suivre une jeune Italienne qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers eux. En moins d'une seconde Marinette vis l'expression d'Adrien se changer de l'effroi à une colère malsaine et pendant une seconde elle eu terriblement peur qu'il soit akumatiser. Si ce n'était que de son visage il était une proie de choix, ses oreilles étaient devenues rouge et on aurait cru que des flammes allaient apparaitre sous lui tellement il bouillait de rage.

« Hey voici Adrien, mon meilleur ami! » dit l'Italienne en arrivant vis-à-vis des quatre amis en s'imposant avec ses dix caméras. « Agreste, tu veux dire un coucou aux caméras pour moi? » dit la jeune femme en battant des cils avant de lui saisir la main qu'il rejetait en moins d'une seconde.

« Agreste? » chuchotait Nino surpris par cette intrusion.

« Meilleur ami? » initiait Marinette d'un air tout aussi surpris que celui de Nino, regardant dans la direction du blond qui semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage. Il se retient, le pauvre, surement à cause de la compagnie de son père, pensait Marinette, il ne doit pas avoir le droit de mal paraitre devant les médias. Sans le savoir elle avait en tout point raison. Le jeune adolescent ne pouvait certainement lancer des insultes devant les nouvelles de Paris, il devait se contenter de se reculer et de prier Lila de parler ensemble en privé.

« Ahahah, je vois que tu fais de la charité aujourd'hui mon bel amour. » Dit l'Italienne en regardant les trois autres qui n'étaient pas Adrien. « C'est apporter votre sans-abris déjeuner à ton école ou quoi? » elle ricanait de plus belle après cette courte blague qu'elle semblait trouver risiblement drôle.

Si Marinette avait pu décrire ce rire en quelques mots, elle aurait dit que Lila ressemblait à une Hyène. Quelque chose lui disait que sa meilleure amie n'aurait certainement pas dit le contraire. Si notre Adolescente avait choisi de ne pas mettre son grain de sel dans la conversation, la chaleur qui montait aux oreilles d'Adrien et d'Alya était de plus en plus perceptible par tous les passants du parc. Un petit rassemblement de curieux ce fit rapidement, sûrement curieux d'apprendre pourquoi il y avait autant de caméra, ou encore des gens qui voulaient simplement avoir leurs quinze minutes de gloire. Nino restait assit à sa place en dévisageant carrément l'Italienne, mais le message ne semblait pas du tout passer puisqu'elle restait là encore souriante et fière d'elle-même. Le silence fut court, trop court, mais il n'en fut pas moins douloureux pour tous ceux qui partageait cette scène.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » dit enfin Adrien en roulant des yeux. Plus Marinette le voyait, plus elle pensait qu'il n'était qu'à un doigt de sauter à la gorge de la nouvelle arrivée pour l'éviscérer. Des pensées perturbantes, elle dut se l'admettre, mais il n'y avait aucune autre façon de le décrire. Sa voix craquait d'un ton glacial, il n'ornait plus aucun sourire sur ses lèvres habituellement invitantes, il expirait plus rapidement par le nez. Elle était certaine que si elle s'était levée et qu'elle avait déposé sa main sur sa poitrine elle aurait pu sentir son cœur battre tellement il lui semblait en colère. « Fait ça vite, il ne nous reste que quarante minutes pour manger et chaque seconde en ta compagnie me lève le cœur. » Cette dernière réplique fit perdre le sourire à la brunette qui appuyait vivement ses mains sur ses hanches. Décidément, elle n'avait pas eu le mémo, Adrien était quand même le meilleur ami de Chloé Bourgeois. Il avait beau être doux, généreux, amical, notre blondinet ne manquait pas de caractère ou de réplique. Marinette oubliait parfois que son ami pouvait se montrer drastiquement hautain au besoin.

« J'ai du mal comprendre. Tu peux répéter Adrikins? » dit Rossi en défiant le mannequin du regard avec un ton de voix provocateur. C'est à ce moment que la scène devant Marinette pris de l'ampleur.

« TU DEGAGES OU JE TE DÉGAGE! » criait soudainement la voix d'Alya qui se levait au moment même où Lila allait de nouveau toucher Adrien. Celle-ci fit volteface, enfin elle et les reporteurs qui dirigeaient l'entièreté de leur caméra dans la direction de la rousse. « Tu m'as compris ROSSI. Tu pars. MAINTENANT! » elle levait le poing, mais Nino se levait à son tour pour la tenir, sachant trop bien qu'Alya n'hésiterait certainement pas de passer à l'action.

« Alya, il vaudrait peut-être mieux de...» débutait Marinette avant que l'Italienne surenchérisse en haussant à son tour la voix de façon menaçante.

« Tu veux une deuxième round LADY WIFI? » dit-elle provocante en croisant ses bras, se pensant gagnante devant les médias.

« Ça suffit. » dit beaucoup trop paisiblement la voix d'Adrien Agreste. Le modèle croisait ses bras sur son corps et regardait froidement dans la direction de l'intrue. « Si tu veux discuter allons le faire ailleurs et loin des caméras. Sinon laisse nous retourner à notre déjeuner et passe ton chemin Lila. » dit-il avant de la défier du regard avec ce qui semblait être une pointe de mépris.

Marinette avait la bouche ouverte, passant son regard d'une personne à l'autre, ne comprenant pas exactement comment toute cette situation avait pu escalader aussi rapidement. Il était vrai qu'Alya détestait Lila à mort, mais Marie n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle en deviendrait presque violente.

« Viens, on va parler Adrichou, loin de ces casse-pieds. » dit-elle en saluant de la main le groupe d'amis et en faisant signe aux caméras de rester sur place. Cette façon qu'elle avait de voler les surnoms de Chloé avait tendance à agacer Marinette encore plus que quand notre blonde en abusait. S'il y avait une personne qui s'était mérité le droit de se jeter sur Adrien c'était bien Chloé, pas Lila, il n'en était pas question. Marinette se demandait même si Chloé ne l'assassinerait pas en apprenant qu'on lui volait sa propriété...enfin les mots...pas Adrien. Elle enlaçait son bras autour de celui du mannequin qui réagit d'un long soupire, adhérant à ses fins pour l'éloigner autant que possible des autres. L'italienne et lui prirent leurs distances avec le reste des gens et Adrien donnait un dernier regard vers Marie. Un regard qui en disait long, très long. Un 'désolé' muet, presque un appel à l'aide, un désespoir mélangé à toute la colère qu'il ressentait.

Marinette se relevait pour le voir s'éloigner, avec chaque pas qu'il prenait elle se sentait éprise à son tour de la rage qui baignait autour d'elle. Pourtant, l'adolescente savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser gagner par de tels sentiments, elle devait montrer le bon exemple à suivre aussi difficile que cela puisse l'être. La jeune femme amassait son courage avec toutes ses forces avant de se tourner vers les journalistes qui suivaient le duo au loin. « Aheum! » Sans aucune subtilité, Marie s'éclaircie la voix afin d'attirer l'attention des médias, mais aucun ne se tournaient vers elle. « Excusez-moi...j'ai un scoop sur Ladybug. » Dit-elle en croisant ses bras alors que les caméras se tournaient vivement vers elle.

« Oui? » « Quel scoop? » « Est-ce que LB et Adrien Agreste sont en couple? » « Rossi & Agreste fiancé? » « Qu'en pense Chat noir? » « Est-ce qu'un d'entre vous connait l'identité de Chat noir? » « Avez-vous une information que Lila ne nous à pas déjà dévoilé publiquement et exclusivement? »

Marinette inspirait profondément l'air de ses narines sous les regards interrogateurs d'Alya et Nino avant de dire « Adrien Agreste ne peut être en couple avec Lila Rossi, malgré ses dires, puisqu'il est en couple avec moi. »

Le reste de la journée fut très loin de ce qu'avait à prime abord imaginée l'adolescente. Dès que ses mots avaient résonner un écho de réalisation s'en était suivit. Marinette était là, figée sur place, incapable de respirer à nouveau. Elle voulait défendre son ami, le sortir de la galère dans laquelle l'Italienne l'avait mis, mais elle venait d'enfoncer le couteau dans son dos beaucoup plus profondément qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire. À la seconde même où elle avait officialisé leur relation - soi-disant inexistante si ce n'était qu'une fantaisie de la part de l'adolescente. Adrien n'avait aucun désir ni n'avait montré de réciprocité envers Marinette- un brouhaha de questionnements débutèrent.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous officiels? » « Agreste trompé Rossi pour une moins que rien » « une adolescente proclame qu'Adrien Agreste est infidèle » « Est-ce que Lila est au courant de son infidélité? » « Comment peut-il se montrer en public en sachant ce qu'il fait? » « Pourquoi tromper Ladybug? Elle sauve Paris, elle est parfaite, c'est la plus belle femme de toute l'Europe. Comment serait-il vous choisir alors qu'il l'a elle? »

Toutes ces questions, sans exceptions, eurent l'effet d'une lame tranchante dans le petit cœur de Marie. Elle venait de ternir l'image d'Adrien en voulant l'aider et son petit doigt lui disait qu'il ne la pardonnerait pas facilement. Alya se jetait alors devant la jeune fille pour repousser les journalistes. Marie cru entendre sa meilleure amie parler de façon professionnelle, mais elle fut trop concentrée à tenter de faire battre son cœur à nouveau pour comprendre ce qui se disait. Elle sentie son poignet se faire tirer par l'arrière et ses yeux se déposèrent sur Nino qui l'entraînait avec elle. Sans aucun doute ils s'engouffraient vers la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng alors que de son côté Alya tentait tant bien que mal de rejoindre Adrien avant les journalistes.

« Marie? » dit Nino à plusieurs reprises en secouant l'adolescente par les épaules. Elle restait immobile, ne répondant absolument pas, la seule consolation que le brun pouvait avoir était qu'elle respirait à nouveau. « Monsieur et madame Dupain-Cheng? J'aurais besoin de votre aide. » dit-il en tournant sa tête vers les intéressés alors qu'il passait la porte de la boutique. Sabine relâchait immédiatement son tablier et allait vite rejoindre sa fille afin de l'inspecter. À prime abord elle n'avait aucune blessure physique, mais elle était sous le choc sans aucun doute.


End file.
